Bart Baker
|birth_place=Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality=American|residence=Beijing, China. |website= (unregistered) |pseudonym=Master of Parodies, King of Music Video Parodies, Lil Kloroxxx |years_active=2006–2018 |genre=Music videos, parody, comedy, rap |subscribers=10+ million |network=Music Choice, Maker Studios, dcdcstudio |associated_acts= |silver_button=yes |gold_button=yes |diamond_button=yes |silver_year=2011 |gold_year=2013 |diamond_year=2018 }} Bart Baker (born May 5, 1986) is an American entertainer, web-based comedian, video producer, singer, rapper and former parody artist. He is best known for making parody videos of notable songs, which he posts on his YouTube channel. He was described as one of the most prolific makers of music parodies by Billboard. Besides being active on YouTube, where he has more than 10 million subscribers, Baker is known for his short videos on Vine and also Live.ly, where he is top-earning broadcaster. His videos are described as 'high-quality parodies that keep to the originals very well'. In 2018, Baker was signed to World Star Hip Hop and released a song called "Popper" under the stage name of Lil Kloroxxx and has started a life as a rapper. Early life Baker was born in Chicago, Illinois on May 5, 1986. He attended high school at New Trier High School and film school at University of Miami. After realizing the potential of video sharing on the internet, he started filming comedy videos in his backyard on a green screen. Lonely Island was described as a 'big inspiration' to Baker when he first started. YouTube career Baker was encouraged when the first video he posted on YouTube, "Look into My Eyes While I Masturbate", about men masturbating in a future world where robots have replaced all women on Earth, quickly received about 100,000 views. This prompted Baker to decide on making more videos. His second video was a parody. He has said, "I figured if I could do it right, my videos could do amazingly well... people want to subscribe to a channel they know has a certain programming structure. Mine is parody videos, and people love that". Baker worked with his friend Austin Smith from the channel's launch until early 2011, when the duo mutually decided to part ways. During his time with Smith, they were signed by RKShorts.com, who acted as their sponsor. While with RKShorts, Baker gained popularity on YouTube when he began using old men in his videos. Parodies of "Baby" & "Love the Way You Lie" were released during that year's summer and were major hits for his channel, especially for an adolescent audience. When Baker left RKShorts in 2011, he stopped using these old men. Not long after leaving RKShorts, Baker signed on with Maker Studios in Los Angeles and began recording with them. It was reported on 26 November 2014 that Baker had reached one billion views in total on YouTube. As of 12 March 2018, Baker has over 10 million subscribers and 3 billion lifetime views on his YouTube channel. Since starting the channel in 2009, he has created over 100 parody videos that have featured guest stars like Joan Rivers and Pitbull. Speaking about YouTube, he said, "YouTube is honestly one of the only platforms that has proven it's not going anywhere". On 23 September 2016, it was announced that Baker would feature in a film titled FM starring fellow internet personalities Jason Nash and Brandon Calvillo. In 2015, Baker signed with Hollywood talent agency Creative Artists Agency. It was the second time in four months Baker had signed with a major Hollywood talent agency, the first being WME, when he was one of seven people who signed deals at about the same time. Musical career In November 2016, Baker released his first non-parody single, titled "Drake".'' ''It is also the debut single from his first album, titled "Celebritease". He partnered with Music Choice, a multi-platform video and music network, to serve as the exclusive TV distribution partner for his single. The next month, "Kimye", was released as a single from "Celebritease". The album was subsequently released through his own record label alongside indie label 26 Music, a division of 26 Entertainment. The songs featured on the album are all named after celebrities except the final track, "#DWBD (Don't Worry Bout Dat)". On March 18, 2017, the album peaked at number 4 on the Billboard Comedy Albums chart. In summer of 2018, Baker created an official rap persona known as Lil Kloroxxx. The video for his song "Popper" was released on the WorldStarHipHop YouTube channel on July 21. He then went on to release two more songs nearly a month later, "4 Xanny" and "Prom Queen". Online sources have said that Lil Kloroxxx is fake and heavily spoofs off of SoundCloud rappers such as 6ix9ine and Lil Pump, but Baker himself has confirmed that this persona is "real." Post-YouTube career On September 6, 2019, VICE News reported that after YouTube's demonetization of several YouTubers to satisfy family-friendly advertisers, Baker shifted his career to the Chinese market. His works consist of translating and singing Chinese songs on the social media app Kwai, and his English covers of Chinese songs have been gaining a following on TikTok. Controversy In 2013, Baker's parody of "Royals" by Lorde was taken down by Matt Pincus, CEO of Songs Music Publishing, for alleged copyright infringement. Baker quickly posted a video accusing Songs Music of not understanding US laws governing fair use and encouraging fans to tweet about it. A few days later, Songs Music released their take-down and the parody was restored to Baker's channel. In 2014, Caitlin Dewey of The Washington Post described Baker's parody of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda as sexist. She said "It's essentially just a string of misogynistic, slut-shaming insults, wearing the guise of a well-produced joke". In 2016, Baker announced he was running for President of the United States by setting up a large billboard in Times Square, dressed in American-flag boxer-shorts. He believed that his presidential candidacy would shed light on the nature of celebrity and how it has influenced the election cycle. Philanthropy In a 2015 livestream podcast, Baker discussed his involvement with "Fuck Cancer", a nonprofit charity that is dedicated to early detection, prevention, and providing support to those affected by cancer, and an online fundraiser where fans could participate to win an appearance in one of his videos while donating money to the cause. The disease has impacted people in his own life including his mother, who survived breast cancer when he was a child. Filmography Movies Television Music videos Discography Studio albums Singles References External links * Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:People from Chicago Category:American YouTubers Category:Parody musicians Category:University of Miami alumni Category:YouTube Diamond Play Button recipients